Thea Sisters Fanserie episode 4 - The messenger angel ! Skyla Tyr !
by PrincessNona
Summary: It's the new school year and students have just arrived at Mouseford Academy . At this time , the new year coincided with the arrival of the whales . But a mysterious wild orca threatened their tranquility and fishermen also disappear . Is it still Apotre Luna ? Or a new enemy ? The new year especially heralded the birth of a new ally , the messenger angel , Skyla Tyr !
1. I can't stand !

Whenever the Thea Sisters go somewhere in the world , they always come across a nasty person who presents themselves as one of Apotre Luna's servants and they fight them . Whatever they go to Australia ... The girls fight against a Daimon which has the shape of a dango that Apotre Luna invoked with the Stone Sacred of an innocent aboriginal . The Thea Sisters have developed new attacks and already master their power .

Hyper **: *jump*** Hop ! Green Boomerang !

In the Andes of Peru , they still fight against a Daimon , in the form of a condor . The condor takes Glitter Paulina into the air .

Glitter : Aaaah !

Jolie : Glitter !

Harmonia : Glitter !

Glitter : Aah ! Thunder Flash !

Glitter Paulina electrocutes the Daimon with her second attack and the Daimon loses its feathers by letting go of Glitter . In the United States , New York ... It was again Apotre Luna with her servant who caused terror on the streets of the Big Apple . Luna had targeted and ripped out the Stone Sacred from one of Pamela's brothers and transformed it into a Daimon , looked like a half man and half a pumpkin .

Dynamic : Let's go , girls !

In Japan ... the servant of Apotre Luna had chosen the father of a friend of the Thea Sisters for a next sacrifice , but the Thea Sisters ruin the ritual . Luna therefore took the Stone Sacred from the victim and summons a Daimon , who has the appearance of a ghost samurai . Or in Egypt ... the battle takes place in a desert in the middle of nowhere ... The Daimon that Luna invoked has the shape of a scarab . While the fight continues , Harmonia Violet is trapped in the quicksand , Jolie Colette tries to get her out , Hyper Nicky confronts the Daimon alone , Dynamic Pamela flees leaving the others .

Dynamic : Aaaah ! Fuck this shit ! Thea Sisters is over for me ! I leave this group !

And Glitter Paulina runs after her to bring her back .

Glitter : Come back !

On each trip , they must always face the servants of Luna in search of energy for a certain goddess whom they still do not know the name . The queens had said to find allies , but the problem is that the Thea Sisters still haven't found an ally . Neither in the United States , in France , in Japan or in Kenya , none of the countries they were going to and no ally did not appear . Since the power of their Stones Sacred was awakened by their powerful friendship , there is now turmoil in not only Luna but all members of the organization . It has been a year now since the Thea Sisters caused problems for Luna and her comrades and once again in India , they had just reduced one of her faithful servants . This time , Apotre Luna no longer stand Thea Sisters , they should be diseappart . On the Moon , in her temple , she is very angry .

Luna : This time I can't stand those damn Thea Sisters ! They pose a threat to us ! They must all be exterminated ! Thea Sisters ...! Thea Sisters ...! Thea Sisters ...! THEA SISTERS ! ***grunt*** I hate you all ! I can't stand it anymore ! I can't stand it anymore ! I can't stand it anymore ! All they know do is travel around the world and mix other people's business ! What a bands of bitchs !

Someone appears outside the front door of her temple .

? : What YOU should do , Luna ? They must be diseappart ! It cannot be continue like that !

Luna : Yes ! Yes ! I know , Sol ! I go to Earth again and kill all of them !

Apotre Sol , is a another member of the Solar System Apotre .

Sol : Don't think about it , my dear Luna ! Me , i go to Earth ! Because you fail many times since the last years and you still haven't managed to kill all of them ! So i'll go to Earth ! I already have a idea !

Sol leaves the moon and descend to Earth .

Luna : ***grunt !***

Apotre Luna follow him . While Sol and Luna descend on Earth , the other members observe it from their planet remains .


	2. Dina Squid

North of New-Mouse Island was Whale Island ! On which was located the very old and prestigious Mouseford Academy . A new school year was about to start at the academy . According to tradition , the beginning of classes at the academy always coincided with the arrival of whales in the waters surrounding the island .

A little girl : But when will they get here , grandpa ?

Her grand-father : You'll see them in a few days , Mary ! They're very punctual . Unless that mysterious orca has made them change their route !

Meanwhile , in the study of Octavius de Mousus , Mouseford's headmaster .

Octavius : Are you serious , Thea ? You can't miss the start of the academic years ! The big dance won't be the same without you !

Thea : Calm down ! I'll do everything i can do get there in time for the dance , i promised ! So...What're the Thea Sisters up to ?

Octavius : They're busy organizing the party ! You know they've got a weakness for impossioble missions...and i'm relying them !

Thea : Well done ! Then you can rest easy !

Octavius : I'd do that if i could , Thea , but every year something new goes wrong !

Thea : Everything'll be fine , you'll see !

Octavius : One thing's for certain ! Do you remember Sardina Squid ? Dina ? She got a scholarship to study at Mouseford ! She did it ! She'll be the first whale resident to study the academy !

Dina Squid , born on February 13 under the sign of Aquarius , is an resident of Whale Island and a friend of the Thea Sisters . She is a new student from Mouseford Academy . Born of a Christian family , very united and very hardworking , Dina worked very hard to earn enough money to study at Mouseford and she had done a lot of prayer . And one day her prayer was answered and realized . In her room , Dina was packing her bags . Her mother was there , mourned with joy .

Her mother : My baby ! *snif*

Dina : Don't cry , mom ! The Academy's nearby .

Her mother : I'm so proud of you ! *snif*

Mary the youngest entered her room , with a bouquet of flowers in her paw .

Mary : Congrat's , big sis !

Dina : Oh , how nice of you ! They're beautiful , Mary !

Mary : You know...One day i want to go to the academy like you !

Dina : You'll do it , i'm sure !

Dina kissed her little sister affectionately . The whole village arrived to celebrate Dina . Everyone came to greet her , covering her with compliments and gifts . Dina was very moved . But he still misses someone .

Dina : They're all here...expect Leopold !

The elder Tamara arrived, bringing her sister a dress.

Tamara : Coming through ! Excuse me ! Make the way for the dance dress !

A neighbor : An enchanting dress !

A cousin : It's amazing !

A friend : Who's your date , Dina ?

Dina had hoped to be able to dance with her boyfriend Leopold ... but it might not be so .


	3. Question of date

In the sky , above the sea . Apotre Sol and Luna appear .

Luna : What you wanna do , Sol ?

Sol hissed . A Daimon that looks like an orca rises to the surface .

Luna : You didn't tell me you invoke a Daimon in the form of a orca . And why does a Daimon look like this animal ?

Sol : Each year , the school year on this island corresponded to the arrival of whales ! Thinking about it , I thought it would be perfect to summon a Daimon who has the appearance of an orca . And this Daimon there , did a good job . In recent days , he has attacked fishermen's boats and swallowed some of them . Then he comes to me to bring me the victims by spitting them out without them being digested ! This is how I do for the next sacrifice ...

While Sol was still talking , the orca Daimon had to flee . Apotre Luna did not understand why , it was then that when she turned , a ship carrying the new students was heading straight for them at full speed . Luna immediately got off the track by teleporting , leaving Apotre Sol .

Sol : As for the residents of the Island of the Whales , they always believe that it was a solitary orca which attacks the fishermen ... Uh? Luna ? ... Luna ?

When Sol turns too , he sees the shuttle .

Sol : Holy crap !

And he teleports right away to get out of the track before being hit . He joined Luna who was now several meters from the top . Sol was irritated .

Sol : Why didn't you warn me that there was a boat heading straight for us ?! I could have been hit !

Luna looked at him mockingly .

Luna : Sorry if I didn't hear what you said at the end . Can you repeat it to me ?

Her comrade gets angry .

Sol : Oh , you...!

The two members of the Solar System Apotre left Earth . In Mouseford meanwhile , getting a date for the Mouseford big dance was a problem for girls ... especially for Colette , who was invited by three boys . And since then , she has been trying by all means to hide , because she hasn't decided yet .

Pamela : Hey ! Hey ! What's gotten into you ?!

Colette : Prettyplease ! Prettyplease ! Prettyplease ! Hide me , Pam ! Those three invited me to the dance and i have not decided yet !

Nicky : All three ? Seriously ?

Pamela : No one's asked me yet !

But Violet's problem, on the other hand, was the floral decorations. First roses, daisies, violets and white lilies.

Nicky : Might these be enough , Violet ?

Pamela : *sign* I'd say there can never be many !

Violet : Hmm...Yet i feel like something's still missing !

Violet had been right to say that something was missing, only Paulina immediately remembered what Violet meant.

Paulina : Of course , something's missing ! The students ! We have to go to the port to pick up the newcomers , remember ?!

Pamela : Well , shit ! Shit ! Shit !

Violet : What time is the hydrofoil arriving at New-Mouse city ? We're super late !

Pamela winked at them .

Pamela : This is a job for my ATV ! I know a couple of shortcuts that will get us there in a flash ! It'll be a piece of cake !


	4. Welcome !

In fact , the road is not a road , it is a very long beach ... but accessible !

Colette : The sand ! It'll get my hair all tangled !

Pamela : Shut up ! This way we'll get there in half the time ! One last curve and we'll be at the port !

The girls were to see the shuttle arrive just at the same time as them .

Paulina : There's the hydrofoil ! Just in time !

Pamela : Congratulate me , girls ! I shredded the trail's speed records !

But the comments from Violet , Colette , Paulina and Nicky are not what Pamela had hoped to hear .

Paulina : Let's get going ! They're coming ashore !

Colette : Ow ! My poor back !

Violet : That was a trail ? I just saw sand and stones !

Nicky : You shredded my back , too , Pam !

Pamela : God damned !

At the wharf , the new students were greeted with warmth and sympathy by the people of the island , and it was then the Thea Sisters' turn to do them the honors of the house .

Nicky : Welcome ! On behalf of Mouseford !

Pamela : Did you have a good trip ?

Paulina counted the students present . Nicky and Pamela guide them like shepherds and Colette distributed a guide for each of the new ones .

Nicky : This way , kids !

Colette : Here's your guide .

Pamela : And there's the bus waiting for you . Mouseford Academy is not just around the corner !

Paulina stopped them all .

Paulina : Everybody stop ! We're missing three of them !

Nicky : Are you sure about that , Polly ?

Paulina : I've counted and recounted , and there're always three missing !

? : Wait for me !

And one of the missing students was Dina Squid . She arrives on time , accompanied by her parents who help her carry her luggage .

Dina : I'm here , too ! ***puff !***

Paulina : There you go ! Now only two are missing !

Colette : Hi , Dina !

Pamela : Welcome aboard !

Violet : Congratulations on your scholarship !

Paulina is the only one who was still concerned with the remains of two new students .

Paulina : And the two students who missed roll call ?

Pamela : They'll get there late ! It's time to go know ! Boomer's ready to go .

Boomer : All aboard ! Next stop : Mouseford !


	5. A lone orca

But for Dina , what worried her a lot was the one she loved , Leopold . She hadn't heard from him this morning .

Dina : Hello , Boomer...Have you seen Leopold ?

Boomer : My brother left at dawn in the fishing boat .

Dina : He went out to sea ? But they say there's a gigantic orca around the island and attack the fishermice !

Boomer : That's what we told him . But you know how stubborn he is !

Dina's father : That orca must have a bad temper !

Boomer : That orca is big trouble ! Ever since it got here , the fish have disappeared ! And the fishermice who went to sea never came back !

This made Dina even more worried , she is afraid that Leopold will never come back again . Colette , Pamela , Paulina , Nicky and Violet think it was still Apotre Luna who caused the terror , but they must keep it strictly top secret . So not to arouse suspicion of others , the Thea Sisters were rational . They know very well the behavior of mammal animals , they know that it is not natural that orca are so aggressive .

Paulina : Don't worry , Dina !

Nicky : The orca isn't dangerous the way they say .

Colette : A few days ago we encountered it ourselves !

A few days earlier , Pamela , Colette , Paulina , Violet and Nicky had gone out on a sailboat , after were aware of the rumor . The day was splendid and the sea was calm . When suddenly , a fin , of a form recognizable among all came towards the girls .

Pamela : Hey , look !

Colette was the most frightened of all, so she asked Violet who was next to her and that she was smarter than she was.

Colette : Tell me that's not what it look like , Vi !

Violet : What does it look like to you , silly ?

Colette : A-an enormous shark !

Violet : Well , then it's not what it look like !

Colette : Does this seem look like the right time for riddlesp ?! What-what-what is it ?!

A huge orca jumps out of the sea and returns to the water , avoiding the girls .

Colette : Eeeeek !

Nicky : It's an orca !

Paulina : It's gorgeous !

But Colette does not have the same vision as her friends .

Colette : Oh mon Dieu ! * It's enormous !

Back to the present .

Colette : Luckily !

Nicky : It avoided us and passed by us without touching us ! Speaking of orca , i have to rush over to professor Van Kraken's to celebrate the whale migration , he had a special ceremony in mind . But i still haven't heard from him !

Paulina : I don't envy you ! It's hard to arrange anything with an absent-minded guy like Van Kraken !

Pamela : Just take my ATV ! We'll take the bus back !

*** Oh my God in french .**


	6. A unexpectecd arrival !

Nicky : 《 I hope the professor'll have a definite plan in mind ! 》

The marine biology laboratory where Ian Van Kraken reigned . But the professor was thinking of something else !

Ian : Let's just take a look...insert object A1 into support Y23...

Nicky : Huh ? What happened in here ?

Ian : Hey , there ! Isn't this wonderful ? This is newest equipments . Courtesy of de Vissen inc. ! Oh , and what brings you over here , Nicky ?

Nicky : The ceremony , professor ! There's not much time left !

Ian : The ceremony ? Oh , the ceremony ! But , of course ! I was just working on it !

Nicky : 《 Right...Before the new toys arrived ! 》-_-

Ian : I remember there was a problem with the whales' route ! I was about to go out into the sea in the bathyscaphe , when...when the truck with the boxes of equipment came !

The phone rang .

Nicky : The telephone , professor !

The headmaster's voice had a nervous tone .

Octavius : Van Kraken ? It's the headmaster ! Come to the academy right away !

And without further explanation he hangs up the phone .

Nicky : Why the rush ?!

Ian : That's what i'd like to know myself ! There must be an emergency at Mouseford !

At the academy , a student sees a ship arriving .

A student : Oh , look ! A ship , over there .

From his office , the headmaster also saw the ship . He used binoculars to see better .

Octavius : Hmm...That's the de Vissen crest ! I should've known right away , that yacht could only belong to them !

In a flash , the news went around Mouseford . A helicopter arrived .

Paulina : Who are the de Vissen ?

Colette : Where've you been living , Polly ? Vissia de Vissen is a real celebrity ! She's the queen of cosmetics ! The empress of foundation ! She's a real legend !

Pamela : She's famous and involved with beauty ! For Colette , that's enough to make her a real legend !

Colette : You're so wrong ! Besides , Vissia doesn't only think about business ! Did you know she's president of the CSE , the club to save the environment ? All in all , Vissia de Vissen is really first-rate !

Vissia de Vissia disembarks from the helicopter , followed by her two children . In the crowd of students , they wonder among themselves .

female Student #1 : There she is !

female Student #2 : Ans who are they ?

female Student #3 : Rat-tastic !

female Student #4 : Those are her kids ! Vanilla et Vic !

female Student #5 : Vic !

male Student #1 : Vanilla !

female #6 Student : Vanilla !

male Student #2 : They're going to school here with us ?

Colette : And those two there are Vanilla and Vic ! Her childrens !


	7. The twin de Vissen !

Vanilla and Vic de Vissen are the children of Vissia de Vissen , they are twins , but they are hardly alike . Born on January 16 under the zodiac sign of Capricorn , they are the heirs of the very rich and famous family . both have a different personality ...

The rector welcomed Vissia .

Octavius : Welcome to Mouseford , Ms. de Vissen ! It's an honor to have you as a guest at our school !

Paulina : There're the two students who were missing ! Now the numbers add up !

Violet : Of course they picked the flashiest way to arrive !

The arrival of de Vissen took the academy like a hurricane ... especially the boys , several of them met around Vanilla ... who likes to have attention .

male Student #1 : Welcome !

male Student #2 : Do you have a date for the dance already , Vanilla ?

And even quarrel with each other to invite Vanilla for the ball .

male Student #1 : Pick me , Vanilla !

male Student #3 : Don't listen to him , Vanilla ! I'm the best dancer on the island !

male Student #4 : Hey ! I asked her first !

Pamela was staring at them all .

Pamela : Look at these fucking idiots ! They're competing to invite her !

A student approached Pamela .

? : Ahem...Hi , Pamela !

Pamela : Hi , Shen !

Shen Morson is a second year student . Born on September 29 under the sign of the Balance , although he is shy and very altruistic ... and in love with Pamela .

Shen : Nice helicopter , don't you think ? It's one of the lastest models !

Colette : Vanilla's gorgeous ! And Vic is so mysterious !

Pamela : Mysterious ?! He just looks a asshole to me !

Shen : Umm... i suppose you've already got a date...but if not...

Colette : Admit it , Pam ! You're just jealous ?

Pamela : Jealous !? Me ?! Go fuck yourself !

Pamela turned , she didn't know she was too close to Shen ... that she even nearly kissed him .

Shen : O/O

Poor little Shen thought he was going to pass out .

Pamela : Sorry , Shen . You say something ?

Shen : *gasp* N-nice helicopter , don't you think ? ^/^

Unlike Vanilla , Vic stays away from the others . Silent , but , he listens to the conversations of everyone around him .

male Student : What classes are you taking ?

Vanilla : Marine biology will be our first choice !

Vic : 《 And we're guaranteed to pass , after the gift mom gave the biology marine lab ! 》


	8. Too popular

Ian and Nicky finally arrive .

Ian : Here i am ! I got there asap !

Octavius : Ms. de Vissen , allow me to introduce you to professor Ian Van Kraken !

Vissia : Oh ! It's an honor to meet you !

Ian waves her paw .

Ian : The honor is all mine ! I received the new equipment , and i have to thank you with all my heart !

Vissia : Thank me tomorrow , professor , when i come to visit the lab ! It's getting late for me !

Vissia walked away .

Octavius : You don't want to be our guest , madam ? I can reserve a room in at the inn for you !

Vissia : Please don't bother ! I prefer the suite onboard my yacht ! 《Sleep in a country inn ! How awful ! Besides , i have more important things to do !》 In the meantime , i'm intruisting my two jewels to you , headmaster ! I'm sure Mouseford Academy will be able to prepare the for their great future !

Ocatvius : As we do all our students , madam !

Pamela : What a touching scene !

Paulina : The poor thing...

Colette : Who ?! Who's a poor thing ?!

Paulina : I was thinking of Vanilla ! It must've been very difficult living alongside a mother like that ! Her daughter would feel overwhelmed by the comparaison !

Pamela : Definitely ! Look at her ! She's the image of suffering !

Nicky : Ha ha ha ha !

Vanilla seemed to have heard them . Sitting at the edge of the fountain , she is with a few girls .

Vanilla : I've heard people talking about a kind of club here at Mouseford . I think it's called the '' Thea Sisters '' or something like that !

female Student : Oh non , you're wrong ! The Thea Sisters are just a group of friends !

Vanilla : And what's so special about these...''friends'' ?

? : Thea Stilton has written books about their adventures in every corner of the world !

? : They're really with it !

The Thea Sisters looked at each other , it's true that they lived these adventures , but there are several subjects to which they never told Thea . Colette , Paulina , Nicky , Pamela and Violet ... never , never , never told Thea that they have a power , a magic pen that allowed them to transform , they never mentioned the name of Apotre Luna , nor of the organization of the Solar System Apotre , either to the monsters they defeated and the existence of the five queens of the world Olumpos . They promised to say nothing to anyone except their future allies .

Vanilla : 《Hmmm...These Thea Sisters are veru popular ! Too popular , for my taste ! 》

? : Vanilla , what don't you form a real club ? I'd be the first to sign up !

? : Me , too !

Vanilla : Well...i'll think about it !


	9. Attacked by a lone orca !

At the same time , at the inn, the old Italian scamorza cheese factory . Leopold Whale who was back from the sea .

Leo's father : No , no and again no , Leo ! It's too dangerous ! The orca could attack you , too !

Tamara : Your father's right , Leopold !

A friend : You shouldn't go out to sea !

Dina's grand-father : There's something strange offshore ! And that lone orca is the strangest of all ! It doesn't live in a pod like other orcas and attacks all the fishing ships ! It almost seems like it's looking for something...

Tamara : And you're not even thinking about Dina ?! You didn't even say goodbye to her today !

Leopold : Shut up ! I'm a fisherman ! The sea is my business ! My ship has faced tempests and gales without sinking and so an orca's not going to stop me !

In the student bedroom , Dina felt like she was floating in the air , even if she was on the floor . She sometimes felt dizzy . It has happened to her since she met the Thea Sisters , since she befriended them , has often had a funny feeling . And since then , she has become like ... a messenger , her warnings or her announcements have always been realized and her prayers have always been answered by herself . Right now , Dina has a strange feeling .

Dina : 《 Leo... My beloved...Don't go to the sea again...please , listen your family...! Leo..! 》

The next morning , a visit disturbed the tranquility of the laboratory of the tide villa . A small delegation of professors and students from Mouseford gathered to wait for Vissia from Vissen and , with it , there was even a Whale Island television team !

Vissia : 《 Excellent ! The TV cameras are here , as i ordered . And want everyone to see how generous Vissia de Vissen is ! 》

Meanwhile , at sea . Leopold and his crew threw the net overboard . When suddenly , a dorsal fin from an orca surfaced and headed straight for the fishing boat . One of the sailors was the first to see it .

Sailor #1 : Hey , look ! Something is coming !

The thing struck the boats to try to overturn the boat , only three fell into the water ; Leopold and two of his sailors . While the two remains are still on board , one is helping one of them get back on board and the other is sending a distress radio signal .

Sailor #2 : Hurry ! Hurry !

Sailor #3 : It coming !

The other , who is still in the water , cannot swim .

Sailor #4 : Help ! I cannot swim !

Sailor #2 : Hold on !

But they had not been able to save their friend , the orca is heading for the poor fishermice . This orca was in fact the Apotre Sol's Daimon ! The Daimon swallowed the fishermice , in front of the others , everyone was shocked by this horrible scene .

Sailors : MARCO !

Only Leopold , who had not seen what had just happened , was still at sea . He swims towards the nets .

Sailor #2 : Leopold ! Don't stay here ! Get out of water !

The fishermice saved his nets , the Daimon takes him with him by the mouth but the nets were torn . Leopold did after returning to the boat .

Sailor #3 : Leo ! Hurry !

He manages to get back on board with his fishing nets , then the Daimon strikes the boat again . Fortunately , the fishermen fell to the ground , not overboard . Leopold has hit his head violently , he is injured . From the sun , watching this scene , Apotre Sol gave order to the Daimon .

Sol : You will take care of them later! Bring me the victim and you will attack them afterwards!

The Daimon obeys him , he leaves .


	10. The SOS

In the lab .

The journalist : Say something for the TV cameras , professors !

Ian : Well , i feel like a kid looking at his birthday presents ! Ms. de Vissen's donation has transformed this lab into a jewel in the service of science !

Vissia : Oh , it's simple gesture from the heart because i love nature and i especially love the sea !

Vanilla : And i on the other hand , want to say how proud i am of my mother and how much i look up to her for her commitment to saving the environment !

Vic : Oh , yes ! Mom loves the sea so much that she treats it as if it were hers !

The journalist : And let's hear from Mouseford's headmaster now !

Octavius : The marine biology lab has always been our pride and joy and-

The interview is interrupted by the ringing of a call from SOS.

Octavius : What's going on ?

Ian took the radio .

Ian : Hello ! Hello !

Paulina : It's a radio signal an SOS !

Dina's concern arose .

Dina : A boat's in danger !

Ian : A fishing boat is being attacked by the lone orca !

Dina : ***gasp*** Oh no ! Leo ! 《 I suspected it was going to happen ! 》

Ian : The orca threw itself against a fishing boat !

The journalist : Now that's news ! Tell us everything , professor !

Ian : There's someone missing ! Excuse me , folks . But i have to go now !

The journalist : Was anyone hurt ?

Vissia : What do you intend to do , professor ?

Ian : I'm going there immediately in the bathyscaphe ! There's a sailor in trouble out there !

Vissia : Why not go in my helicopter , instead ? In my helicopter , we'll be there in no time at all ! and we'll have a better view the situation from above !

Ian : That's a great idea ! Thank you , Ms. de Vissen !

Outside .

Ian : Paulina , Violet . You stay here and stay in radio contact with the fishing boat ! The transmission's very garbled !

Violet : All right ! We'll keep you informed !

What they did not know was that Vissia de Vissen's offer was really not disinterested! But Vissia knew very well what was the true nature of the orca Daimon.

Vissia : 《This time again ... my master's Daimon did a good job ! 》

The laboratory emptied quickly.

The journalist : Everyone to the port ! We've got a scoop !

Octavius : Let's go back to the academy , kids !

Outside, Ian Van Kraken ran to the de Vissen helicopter.

Vissia : Hurry up , professor ! We taking off !


	11. With the bathyscaphe !

In the laboratory .

Pamela : Is everything okay , Dina ?

Nicky : Why aren't you going back to Mouseford with everyone else ?

Dina : No..i can't...I knew it ... I was right that it will happen to him in misfortune ! Oh no ...I feel that misfortune is coming back ...!

Pamela : What do you talking about ?

Dina : I can't wait ! I must warn him !

Colette : Calm down , Dina !

Nicky : Think it over ! How do you know it even if we don't have exact information yet ?!

Violet : Listen ! The name of the fishing boat that was attacked is Provolone II ! Doesn't that tell you something ?

Dina : That's Leo's ! I knew it ! I tell you ! Let me go !

Colette : Slow down ! You can't be thinking of getting to him by swimming there ?

Pamela : Well , there might be a way . We could be use Van Kraken's bathyscaphe !

ColVioPauliNickDina : Huh ?!

Colette : No , we can't !

Pamela : Why not ? I've already driven it once and I was really good like an expert !

Colette : You call this '' Expert '' !?

A year earlier , during a rescue operation after Professor Van Kraken had brought them back to the mainland unharmed . The Thea Sisters returned to the bathyscaphe . Pamela took control . But the start was not very bright ; without the express fact , Pamela had trouble assessing the dimensions of the cave where they were ! The girls fell from all directions and crash into each other .

Pamela : Oops ! Sorry !

She took over the controls and did some pirouettes .

ColVioPauliNick : Aaah ! O-o

Pamela : I'm soo sorry !

More pirouettes .

ColPauliVio : Aaah ! O-o

Nicky : That's enough , Pam !

Pamela : It's my fault !

Head-to-tail and reverse .

Nicky : That's it ! Let me drive this shit !

Nicky pushed Pamela out of the controls of the bathyscaphe , but Pamela retaliated .

Pamela : No ! I control the situation !

Nicky and Pamela were fighting .

Nicky : Stop !

Pamela : No ! You , stop ! Let me drive this !

Colette : Hey ! Hey ! Stop !

Paulina : Stop fighting !

Pamela and Nicky were reversing and the bathyscaphe finally found the exit . Back in the present , Pamela smiles widely .

Pamela : Yeah...Anyway ! What do you say , Paulina ?

Paulina : Hum...

Nicky : That idea is awesome ! We three will go to the fishing boat with the bathyscaphe .

Dina : Yes !

Pamela : And you three will follow our course on the computer from here and stay in radio contact with the professor !

Paulina : Yeah , But...

Violet : I understand, but...

Colette : In my opinion that would be stupid !

At the port .

Colette : But i know that when a Thea Sisters goes into action , it's impossible to stop her !

Pamela : So , leave it to us , sisters !

Nicky , Pamela and Dina climbed into the bathyscaphe and left to join the boat .


	12. The search

In a wind island cave , the Daimon spits out the fisherman . In front Marco stood Apotre Sol who was waiting . Just like his comrade Apotre Luna , Sol knows everyone .

Sol : Hello , Marco .

Frighten , the fisherman stepped back .

Marco : W-who are you ?

Sol : I am the last person who see you alive !

Apotre Sol tears off the Stone Sacred of Marco, his Stone Sacred is a Larimar .

Sol : Perfect , it's a Larimar . And know , Daimon , go attack them again before they back to the Whale Island !

The Daimon obeys orders and returns in the direction of the neighboring island . The helicopter , meanwhile , rejoined the Provolone II fishing boat , which was progressing slowly towards the port .

Pilot : Echo 140 Bravo here ! Do you need assistance , Provolone II ?

And Leopold is getting treatment .

Leopold : Thank you , friends ! Everything's okay...but , we lost our sailor , Marco Agnello ... the orca attacking us while trying to make us fall into the sea- Ouch ! It was only me , Marco and Eddy that we were falling overboard ... Ouch ! I had not seen what was happening to Marco ...

Vissia : Ask him about the orca !

Pilot : What happened to the orca ?

Leopold : It went off in a southeasterly direction . And i really hope it won't come back !

Pilot : Then if you don't need our help , we'll track down the orca ! W'ell warn you immediately if there's any danger ! Safe journey home , folks !

Professor Van Kraken inspected the sea with the help of binoculars .

Ian : Nothing we can do ! There's not a trace of the orca .

But to hide her dark secret , Vissia pretended to inspect too .

Vissia : Pass me the binocular , professor .

Ian gave her the binoculars .

Vissia : Nothing there too . This orca must be very cunning , amazing .

Ian : I see , you also have an interest in animals , Ms . de Vissen !

Vissia : Ha ha ha ha ! Of course ! I love animals , especially the marin animals . They are gorgeous .

Ian : Your right , they are gorgeous .

But in reality , Vissia was not really interested .

Vissia : 《 Yurk ! I have no interest in these critters ! All that brings me is if the Daimon has already gone to the Wind Island to bring a new victim to my master ! For a next sacrifice . 》

Then a few minutes later .

Pilot : Ms de Vissen , we have a problem ! We've gone to far and are about to use up the fuel ! We need to return to the yacht immediately !

Vissia : What a bad luck .

Pilot : I'm sorry ma'am ! But i didn't expect we'd going out for such a long trip !

Vissia : Fine , let's return to the yacht .

The helicopter pushed back and abandoned the search .


	13. Leo !

Meanwhile . One of Leopold's sailors sees something .

Sailor #2 : Over there ! I see a wake ! It's the orca ! It's attacking again !

Leopold : All hands on deck ! Full speed ahead ! Hurry up !

But the so-called mammal was bubbling .

Sailor #2 : Huh ?

Leopold : What a weird prca ! I don't see a dorsal fin .

It was nothing other than Professor Van Kraken's bathyscaphe .

Sailor #2 : It's not the orca !

Leopold : It's Van Kraken's bathyscaphe !

Then , surprise ! Dina opened the hatch .

Dina : Leo !

Dina jumped aboard the fishing boat .

Leopold : Dina ?! But what are doing here ?!

Pamela : Hello there !

Dina : Are you okay ? You were hurt !

Leopold : But do you have any idea of the risks you took ?

Dina : Hey ! Listen who's talking ! I'm not the one who went to sea , braving the angry orca , you idiot ! You should have listened to other people's warnings ! Your disobedience had dragged you there ! Look at what an awful state you're in !

Dina pricked him wound with her index finger .

Leopold : Ouch !

She gave him a hug .

Dina : Oh , Poldy ! Did i hurt you ? You know i got carried away because i was scared !

Leopold : Sardina...

Dina kissed Leopold's cheek . Nicky pulled her head out through the bathyscaphe hatch .

Nicky : Excuse me , guys ! But what was happened there ?

Leopold : The lone orca had attacked us, directly ... she wanted to make us all fall , but , there were only three of us falling ... while I was swimming towards the nets , I heard the others screaming ... I hadn't seen what was happening to one of the three of us , Marco ...

In the laboratory , boredom sets in . Violet was watching the radar , Colette was reading a (yaoi) manga and Paulina was doing some little drawings .

Paulina : You see anything , Vi ?

Violet : No , nothing .

Immediately something appeared on the radar screen .

Violet : I see something on the screen ! She's headed for Pamela and Nicky ! I must quickly warn them right away !

At sea , Nicky and Pamela questioned the fishermen . Eddy is the most sensitive on this boat , he was always traumatized .

Eddy : This beast is not normal ... it was swimming far too fast for a normal orca ... there was something different on it ... and then ... I saw ...

Violet : Pam ! Nicky ! Do you heard me ? Something is coming !

But it was too late , the Daimon strikes again . And this time , everyone was falling overboard . In the water , Pamela and Nicky see the Daimon .

PamNick : 《 A Daimon ! 》

The two girls go back to the surface , they manage to go back on board the bathyscaphe .

Pamela : Nicky , your magic pencil .

Nicky : Yes , there it is ! Let's transform !

Pamela : Okay !

Nicky : Hyper Nicky !

Pamela : Dynamic Pamela !

PamNick : Let's go !

The two friends metamorphose .

Hyper : The greenish nature of Oceania , i'm Hyper Nicky !

Dynamic : The force of Africa , i'm Dynamic Pamela !


	14. The birth of the new ally

Colette : We must to join Pam and Nicky !

Violet gets up from the wheelchair . The three remains of the Thea Sisters run out to the wharf . Colette , Paulina and Violet took their magical pen out of their pocket .

Colette : Let's transform !

PauliVio : Okay !

Colette : Jolie Colette !

Violet : Harmonia Violet !

Paulina : Glitter Paulina !

ColVioPauli : Let's go !

Violet , Colette and Paulina were transforming . Immediately after , they join their friends with a motor boat . While Dynamic faces the Daimon alone , but the fight underwater was not easy , each time , she has to go back to the surface to breathe and return to the water afterwards . Hyper helps Leopold and the fishermen to escape , she brings them to the mainland at the port . Fortunately , the heroine wore a mask to hide her real face .

Eddy : Thank !

All are safe but some are missing .

Leopold : Where's Dina ? She can't swim !

Hyper : No way...I'm going to find her and you , you stay here !

Hyper returned to the sea , even if she couldn't stand staying in the water too long . At his side , underwater , Glitter , Jolie and Harmonia finally arrived as reinforcements .

Hyper : 《 Jolie ! Glitter ! Harmonia ! 》

Dynamic , on the other hand , repels the Daimon . She saw her friends arrive .

Dynamic : 《 Girls ! Finally ! 》

On the surface , Dina is unable to swim and she waves constantly .

Dina : H-help ! I can't-

Underwater , Dina saw the Thea Sisters fighting , Dina recognized them immediately .

Dina : 《 Nicky ?! Colette ?! Paulina ?! Pamela ?! And Violet ?! What is this outfit ?! 》

Jolie Colette had noticed that Dina had just discovered their secret . Jolie waved at her . Then , Dina saw the true nature of the so-called the lone orca , underwater , she howled in terror . But she only attracted the orca Daimon who heard it ! The Daimon produces a sound like a song of whales and dolphins but very piercing .

Harmonia : 《 This sound ! 》

Dynamic : 《 My ears ! 》

His attack also pushed the Thea Sisters away . Then he went to Dina . The girls saw her .

Jolie : 《 Dina ! 》

They were trying to prevent it , but it was too late ! The Daimon opened its mouth and swallowed their friend !

Thea Sisters : 《 DINA ! NOO ! 》

Jolie , Dynamic , Glitter , Hyper and Harmonia were forced to rise to the surface because they seriously lacked air . Meanwhile in the mouth of the Daimon .

Dina : 《 Is...It is the end...? 》

On the surface .

Jolie : We should save Dina !

The Thea Sisters returned to the water . In the monster's mouth , Dina's feeling of lightness was more intense .

Dina : 《 If only ... if only that I have the strength to get out of there ... I don't want to die ... O my Lord God ... I ask you to send me Angels to me help out of the mouth of the monster ... 》

Harmonia : 《 Hold on , Dina ! 》

Dina : 《 That's all I want , Lord ...! I only want to continue to live and be present for my family ... and my friends who are all in need of me ...! so please ! Send me an angel so I can get out of there ! 》

Suddenly , instead of God sending an angel to Dina , the white wings of an angel grow from the back of the girl . Dina's eyes were shining and a small luminous ball came out of her chest . The Daimon had stopped , it had grown oddly bright and the Thea Sisters stopped to see what was happening to it . Due to the Daimon light exploding and something is coming out .

Jolie : 《 What ?! The Daimon exploded ?! 》

Hyper , Harmonia , Glitter , Dynamic and Jolie could not see what it was because it is very bright and they could only see that the thing had wings . With an incredible speed , the winged thing went up to the surface and the Thea Sisters went up too .

Glitter : What is going on ?

Finally , it stopped shining . The girls were immediately recognized this person , all are very surprised because this person is in fact ... Dina! Transform !

Dynamic : What ?!

Harmonia : Is Dina !

Hyper : She is transform !

Glitter : That mean...

Jolie : Dina is our ally !

In the sky , you could see the moon and from the moon , Apotre Luna observed them .

Luna : A ally is born ?

On Earth , the new ally realizes itself and its metamorphosis .

? : Huh !? What !? I'm transform ?!

Luna : You !

? : Huh ?

Above the girls , Apotre Luna appears by teleportation .

Hyper : Apotre Luna !

Their enemy stared at the news .

Luna : You , who are you ?

Glitter : That's right ! You should find a name !

? : Me ? Hum...well...i'm...

Her eyes look up at the blue sky , a white feather is falling slightly . The feather landed on the palm of her hand and she pressed it gently against it . And in many places even far away , she hears people praying .

Skyla : I am the one who announces the good news ... I am the one who listens to prayers and sends prayers to God ... I am a guardian angel and the messenger who blows the celestial trumpet in the sky ... I'm Skyla Tyr !

Harmonia : The messenger angel...

Jolie : *smile* Skyla Tyr !

Dynamic : Luna ! Tell us that it was you who invoked this Daimon ! Are you still the responsible of all of this ?!

Skyla : What are talking about...?

Hyper : Skyla , that mouselet is Apotre Luna ! She is an enemy , she comes from the moon ! She is the responsible for the residents of the Whale Island and students of Mouseford Academy who are missing one years ago ! And she is the one responsible for the disappearances of the fishermen ! She created this monster to attack fishing boats to kidnap the fishermen and make them victims of a ritual sacrifice !

Luna : Well , Thea Sisters , you are wrong ! This time , it wasn't me , it was him .

Suddenly , Apotre Sol emerges from the water . With in his hand , a Sacred Stone which had used it to invoke the Daimon .

Sol : Hola , chicas ! *

Jolie : Who are you ?

Sol : He he he ! I am Apotre Sol , I am one of the members of Solar System Apotre like Luna and I represent the sun ! Nice to finally meet you , Thea Sisters ! You have caused a lot of misery in our organization .

Luna : This time it's too much , Thea Sisters ! You have made a serious mistake in mixing our business and now you cannot go back ! It's war between us ! Us , you and you ally ! We'll meet again !

Apotre Luna and Apotre Sol return to space .

*** Hello , girls in Spanish .**


	15. The ball

Meanwhile , Vissia's helicopter had returned to the yacht . The ship's captain greeted Vissia and Ian .

Captain : Welcome aboard , Ms. de Vissen !

Vissia : Thank you , captain Ratchet !

Ian : Uhm...I don't want to take advantage of your hospitality , ma'am ! If someone could take me back to land ,i-...

Vissia : You must be joking ? You're not going to want to leave just now ! All your colleagues will be arriving in just a few minutes ! You've all been invited to dinner here the evening !

Ian : Uh...I don't know that !

Vissia : Captain , i'll entrust you with our guest ! Show him the equipment onboard ! I'm sure the professor will find it interesting !

Vissia go to her room , she locks the door . By the ray of the sun which penetrates the room , Apotre Sol appeared . Vissia kneels in front him .

Vissia : Master .

Sol : Vissia , the Stones Sacred of your victims .

Vissia gets up , she rummages in a secret hiding place in her desk mirror and she takes out a medium-sized black box .

Vissia : Here .

Sol took it and opened it . The black box contained 17 Stones Sacred .

Sol : 17 Stones Sacred , excellent ! You did well to hide your secret job servant like many others famous under my orders and for your excellent work , I offer you 20 billion euros .

***snap ! ***

Apotre Sol slammed his fingers and a black suitcase appeared in front of Vissia . Vissia takes the suitcase and opens it the suitcase , which contains exactly 20 billion euros . She closes the suitcase .

Vissia : Thank you , master .

Sol : Go on like this and you will be one of the most famous and richest women . And make sure that your son and your daughter will not know it !

Vissia : Yes , master . I will follow your orders !

Apotre Sol returns to the sun . The next day , the party for the start of the new school year was more cheerful than usual . The sun is setting and at the same time the moon is rising and some stars were shining in the sky . In space , from the sun , immediately after the ritual of sacrifice , Apotre Sol could not nothing to do than look the moon , where is Apotre Luna living , his comrade and above all ... his crush . The moon is so beautiful to observe and its beauty is illuminated by the sun ... just like the beauty of Apotre Luna . Because the moon is the sun's dream , a sun is never overshadowed by a sun . A sun is only overshadowed by a moon . Apotre Sol sees his comrade going out , he too went out of his sanctuary to go towards her .

Sol : Hey , Luna !

Luna : Hey .

Sol : The ball is open to everyone at Mouseford Academy on Whale Island and I thought ... *** blushed a bit *** I told myself that we would go together and that you will be my partner for the ball , what do you think ?

And guess Luna's answer ? Receive a slap in the face !

Luna : Go to hell , stupid sun ! I have to do something !

Apotre Luna leaves . Apotre Sol is alone . Poor Sol , he didn't have the chance to dance with the girl of his dreams !

Sol : ***snif ! * ;-;**

In Mouseford , the music started and the dancers invaded the dance floor , where Dina and Leopold had a special place . Vanilla and Colette fought over the palm of the most beautiful girl at the party . Then there were the distracted ones like Professor Van Kraken .

Nicky : You forgot about the party , right , professor ?

Ian : Nicky ! ***puff ! pant ! *** Would you ba my partner ?

And finally , the undecided who is about to form the last couples .

Shen : 《 Take your courage , Shen ! Ask Pamela to dance ! Be brave ! Take a deep breath ! One...Two...and...》

Vic : Tangu .

Shen : 《 Too late ! 》

Vic : Would you do me the honor of this dance ?

Pamela : Me ? Hum...Okay ! Why not .

Colette , Nicky and Paulina were dancing with their partner , they watched Dina dancing with Leopold .

Dina : Leo , you wont kiss me ?

Her boyfriend blushed a bit .

Leopold : Oh ! Yeah , sure . I love you...

Dina : I love you too...

The young couple kiss .

ColPauliNick : Aaw..

Meanwhile with Pamela and Vic .

Vic : Ha ha ha ! Are your answers always so mysterious ?

Pamela : Only when i'm caught off-guard , bro ! 《 Vic seems arrogant , but maybe he's nicer than he wants to seem ! 》

Girl #1 : Did you see who's dancing with Vic ?

Girl #2 : The luck of the Thea Sisters !

Vic : They say something odd about you Thea Sisters .

Pamela : 《 Uh-oh ! O_O 》

Paulina : 《 Oh no.. 》

Colette : 《 A rumor of our secrets ?! 》

Pamela : Something odd ? Like what ?

Vic : Oh , maybe it's just gossip , but someone said that instead of studying , you prefer to tour around the world !

Pamela : Who the fuck the jerk said that ?!

Vic : And some people also say you're the headmaster's pets ! Isn't that also thrue ?

Pamela : Hey ! If there's a SON OF A BITCH here , it's clearly you , asshole !

Finally , at the entrance to the great hall , Thea arrived .

Paulina : Thea's arrived !

Nicky , Pamela , Colette and Paulina were rushing towards Thea .

Thea : Girls !

Colette : You're finally here !

Pamela : Thea !

Thea hugged them all .

Thea : Colette ! Nicky ! Pamela ! How beautiful you are !

Colette : Nice to see you again , Thea !

Octavius : Now the party is really complete !

Thea : I promised you i'd make it !

The party started again and Thea dances with the rector . Everyone danced , except a few ; Vanilla de Vissen and her three new friends Alicia Fontaine , Connie Brown and Zo Adams . Vanilla and her friends were staring at her .

Vanilla : A journalist...Tsk ! What a boring party ! I'm leaving !

Alicia : We're coming with you , Vanilla !

Zoe : Yeah ! This party's really ghastly !

Thea : I saw a splendid yacht moored near here !

Octavius : It's Vissia de Vissen's ! Starting this year , her son and her daughter are our students !

There are even those who did not get along .

Pamela : « He's back ! That bastard not going to ask me again ! 》

Trying to avoid Vic , at random , Pamela grabs Shen's wrist .

Pamela : Dance with me , Shen !

Shen : What ? Hum...okay , Pam !

But Shen is awkward to be her rider , with each dance movement , Shen accidentally crushed her feet.

Pamela : Ouch ! Damn it !

Shen : Sorry !

Suddenly Ian interrupts the party .

Ian : Hold it ! Everyone stop ! The whales have arrived !

They all rushed to the south tower to see the whale passage from above .

Paulina : Over there ! They're spouting !

Thea : The whales have arrived and the de Vissen yacht is leaving ! Too bad ! I would've liked to have interviewed her . But , this is my favorite time here at Mouseford !

Violet : Oh , yes...It's really thrilling !

The Thea Sisters hugged Dina , their new ally . This is how the beginning of the school year started ... with a new ally of the Thea Sisters ! Who , there will surely be others who will be born !

\- The end !


End file.
